


A Cat Nap

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: Smith/Neo（确切地说，是Thomas Anderson）史密斯觉得自己养了一只猫，一只叫“托马斯·安德森”的猫。
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 8





	A Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人的世界2.x，不知道是干啥的Smith/程序员Neo（确切地说，是Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）  
> Ps. 又是一个没有上下文的激情产物，额... ...好像是他俩要出门？开学以后要写的论文篇目暴增，貌似没那么多的心思构思长篇的文了（什么？？？你管那些叫长篇？？？），所以，随缘吧... ...但是这种看看玩玩的东西还是经常会有的... ...感谢大家的阅读，感谢大家的支持，感谢！你们的不嫌弃就是对我最大的鼓励了，感谢大家。

午后的太阳逐渐落下天际线，和煦的日光怀抱着盛放之后的余韵穿过明净的落地窗，宾至如归地步入安静的居室，在一尘不染的白橡木地板上倾泻出灿烂的金黄。在这般温柔的光影中，史密斯悄悄地站在一旁，澄澈的蓝色双眸认真地打量着陷在沙发软垫里的那个人，觉得自己养了一只猫，一只叫“托马斯·安德森”的猫。

毕竟，除了猫以外，谁还会在大晚上异常地活跃却在下午时分睡懒觉呢？

仅以昨晚为例，不知道又在网络上瞎搞些什么的安德森先生从史密斯进家门开始或者是在那之前就坐在客厅的地板上敲键盘，目不转睛地盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕。史密斯知道这家伙是个程序员，也知道他是个黑客，更关键的在于，他知道托马斯对于前者敷衍了事而对于后者却专心致志。他知道，也习以为常且不以为意，除了害怕托马斯哪一天会给他搞出个大新闻来——嗯，养猫的必然后果之一就要为这突发奇想的生物收拾残局，不过好在托马斯不会干出诸如尾巴被门夹住以及爬进洗衣机里出不来的这等蠢事。

托马斯看了一个晚上的电脑，就算是洗完了澡也要头顶着毛巾继续工作。见状，史密斯踱步至沙发，在他身后坐下，双手捧着他的脸颊迫使他仰面朝后地直视自己。

“不汇报一下工作吗，安德森先生？”史密斯挑着眉毛，声音低沉而硬朗。

“不要，拒绝。”毛巾掉落至后背，托马斯抬手在脖子后面揪住纤维物的一角，吐字间捎带着调笑。

“那起码把头发给我擦干了，”史密斯的手顺着托马斯白净的脖颈抚摸至他平直的肩膀，“你要是感冒了我可不负责任。”

“哇，你好冷酷哦，史密斯先生。”托马斯把毛巾重新盖在了头上，故作哀伤地说道。

闻言，史密斯没有接话，他只是一边想着是不是真的可以“冷酷”地把这个有恃无恐的混蛋扫地出门，一边体贴地为他擦干头发。在指尖无意地卷过柔软的黑发时，史密斯想象了一下把一只猫关在门外会发生什么，他想象了一下，然后在虚构的呜咽声和扒门声中难得怜恤地原谅了托马斯。不过，原谅归原谅，史密斯可不想就这么放过托马斯。计划着，顽劣的男人压下腰来，收回的胳膊把毛巾搭在托马斯的后脖子上，趁其不备，他忽地抱住托马斯的腰，并在对方发出一声惊呼后撩开了他的睡衣，结着一层薄茧的手指肆意地游走在托马斯浴后滑腻的皮肤上，并且时不时地挑逗那敏感的胸膛，刺激着托马斯扭动腰肢、在他怀里挣扎。

“我突然发现，”间歇，史密斯凑近托马斯的耳廓，嘴唇吻过他的下颌角，鼻尖埋在他还沾着一丝水气的发丝里，轻声低语，“你用的是我的毛巾。”

“你介意吗？”托马斯抓着史密斯的小臂问道。

“介意，还是不介意，现在说还来得及吗？”史密斯报复性地咬了一口托马斯的耳朵。

“哦，四舍五入就是不介意了。”托马斯说完，“扑哧”一声笑了出来，然后自作自受地招来史密斯的又一波攻击。

一阵嬉笑过后，托马斯瘫倒在史密斯的腿间，把自己头发还没干透的事实抛到九霄云外，他脖子一歪，脑袋枕着史密斯的腰胯，一只手自然地缠上对方的小腿，另一只手弯着手指勾住史密斯的指节。心血来潮，他把史密斯的那只手拉到面前，翻过来、覆过去地观察，没过多久，他注视着对方长着一层浅色绒毛的手背嘟囔着：“你好可爱哦，还毛茸茸的。”

言下之意不要太过明显。

但比起自己，史密斯还是觉得托马斯更像那种裹着一套毛衣的动物，更确切地形容，小动物。尽管托马斯比史密斯矮了几厘米的身高放在人群里其实还是挺突出的，可是，他在床笫间挠人的细喘实在是太过绵软了，软到让人无法将他同什么庞大又凶狠的肉食动物联想到一块儿。特别是在事后的清晨，史密斯揽着托马斯的腰，手掌描摹他蜷曲的后背，突然记念起这家伙还有个什么代号。他留恋地摩挲着托马斯的椎骨，舌尖抵住上颚，体验几不可闻的发音在口腔内回响。

尼欧，N-E-O，尼欧（Neo）。

… …等等。

史密斯眉头一皱，脑海中顿然跳跃出另外一个词：喵，M-E-O-W，喵（Meow）。他默念着，默念着，恍然大悟，随即偷笑出声，一不小心把似醒非醒的托马斯逗弄得从朦胧的意识中挤出一个飘飘然的鼻音。

“继续睡吧，安德森先生。”史密斯轻咳一声，强压着大笑的冲动揉了一把托马斯的头发，与此同时却在心里说道：该死的，这两个单词起码也得有一半的相似度了，更别提“尼欧”这种发音简短的名字绝对适合为宠物起名。

而此时此刻，全然不知史密斯在打什么算盘的托马斯·安德森躺在沙发里，一颗脑袋在抱枕上转来转去，半截手臂滑落，葱白的手指弯曲着骨节敲在地板上。霎时间，一句惹人怜爱的哼唧钻进史密斯的耳蜗，引得后者心头一痒、身体一颤——他生怕托马斯再发出这种声音自己就要克制不住了。克制不住什么？抱歉，别问那么详细。

总之，现在可不是个享鱼水之欢的时机。

史密斯遗憾地叹了口气，他向前走去，蹲下身来，温热的手掌贴着托马斯的脸庞，拇指擦拭去他嘴角的一抹口水，说：“起来了，安德森先生。”

“嗯？”托马斯轻抬眼皮，短俏的睫毛在眼睑上对称出一层阴影，抖动如精致的蝶翼。

“起床，现在、马上。”史密斯用平和的口吻毫无威慑力地命令道，结果可想而知——明摆着恃宠而骄的托马斯不理会史密斯的要求，他合上眼睛，轻盈的鼻息扑打在史密斯脸上。

好吧。

史密斯在心里翻了个白眼，紧接着圈起托马斯的上半身，态度强硬地把他从沙发上抱了起来，催促他快点去换衣服。说来也快，仅仅几分钟后，脑子还一片混沌的托马斯已然穿上了衬衫和西装，他在卧室门外挠了挠头，恍惚间想起了什么，而后走进了卫生间。再过个一、两分钟，发型没那么凌乱的他揉着惺忪的睡眼来到史密斯面前。

“走吧。”托马斯打了个哈欠。

“就这样？”史密斯嫌弃了他一句，手却实诚地为他整理起领带。期间，不清醒的托马斯身体前倾，把下巴抵在了史密斯的肩膀上，伴随着秒针的步伐，他最终将整个人挂在了史密斯的身上。

“你说，”托马斯呢喃着，“他们知不知道冷酷无情的史密斯先生竟然会在家里帮男朋友系领带？”

“哇，”史密斯干巴巴地惊叹，“那他们知不知道高冷疏离的安德森先生竟然会粘在男朋友的身上撒娇？”

“我高冷吗？”听到这个词，托马斯猛地来了精神，他站直身子，棕色的眼珠盯着史密斯问道。

“不，”史密斯回答，“你就是有点呆而已。”

END


End file.
